Direct access storage devices (DASD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating data and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechanical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has undergone many changes.
Vibration can limit the performance of an HDD, and if uncontrolled can render an HDD inoperable. Various methods and systems for controlling vibration are well known in the art. These can range from vibration absorbent materials to extraneous systems such as shock absorbers and active vibration controls systems with feedback loops. When considering a method for controlling vibration, size, cost, and compatibility with the operating environment need to be considered. These considerations become particularly challenging in HDD technology.
Mitigating vibration in an HDD will allow an HDD to write more data tracks on a disk surface. Controlling vibration in an HDD will also allow the subassemblies in an HDD to settle on these data tracks more quickly and allow faster writing and retrieval of data.